Noodle: A Day in the Life at Kong Studios Pt1
by KassyFox
Summary: Noodle wakes up to the sound of...frogs...yes you read it right...and when all of the other band members aren't there to cooperate, how will she go about on her own? Contains mild language and maximum Gorillaz-ness


_**A/N Before you read this FanFic, I would just like to thank for reading, I tried my best, and I hope you like it! Also, I would like to announce that I receive all of the details about Kong Studios (cereals, computers, building layouts, etc.) from the website, at **__****_

_**I am a hardcore Gorillaz fan, so if you have any questions about the Gorillaz universe..ask away until you die and decay!**_

_**Thank you, and enjoy the story!**_

* * *

**Morning**

'_KAW-KA_!' *A/N it's a raven call, just in case you don't get it ;)*

My eyes popped open. Gosh, I hate that raven; it belonged to Murdoc. Murdoc was the leader of Gorillaz, a band he called 'the best band in the world'. I'm the guitarist of Gorillaz, so I never really feel like disagreeing.

The raven, Cortez, was so loud, that as it awoke in the basement inside of Murdoc's Winnebago, I could still hear it from the top floor. I thought about going back to sleep, but that would have been useless now. I pulled out of bed, and started petting my monkey, Mike.

Me: Good morning, Mike-Chan!

Mike: _KI! KI! KI!_

__I laughed.

Just then, a green blur flew in front of my face. Darned frogs! They could be quite the bother at times, really. They are always stealing things and hiding them, probably to see if they were edible or something.

But, I ignored them, and took a few corridors to the kitchen and saw 2D there, pouring himself a bowl of _Special K-ongs_.

Me: Hey, 2D, I thought you were more into _Kong-O's_? Did Murdoc dump it into the trash or something? Or did Russel run out of _Cheezy Demon Cuts _and start rumaging through the cereal?

2D: No, it was more of those dumb frogs! Somefin' about tis place jus' ticks 'em off!

Me: Oh, I'm sure _Special K-ongs_has enough fiber for you?

2D: It's jus' not teh same. _Kong-O's _had littl' marshmallows in t'em. Stock full'o fiber and delicious at teh same time!

Me: I hope you have enough time to buy some more.

2D: Oh, I do! I'ma drive to teh store today!

Me: Oh. Bye then.

**Later**  
So I decided to look in to this. Frogs just don't take things...do they? That's why I grabbed by computer, hopped onto my bed and logged on. Surprisingly, I found frogs don't even like living in homes. That's more of a cockroach, or rat kind of thing. Unless the giant landfill standing right next to Kong has something to do with it. Nah.

I guess I'll just ask Murdoc. He is the landlord, technically.

I used the lift to go down to the basement and entered Murdoc's Winnebago. It wasn't very comfortable. Broken beer bottles. Open bags of potato crisps. Clothing items that belonged to women;I always wonder how they got there.

Murdoc: What are you doing here? I don't go enterin' your room without asking, do I?

Me: You have. Several times, actually.

Murdoc: 9, I believe. So, doll, what can I do you for?

Me: Are frogs are big pest for you down here? Because they're terrible on the upper floors.

Murdoc: I remember now; I was using this cloning machine I got off of eBay or whatev'r, and I threw some stuff in there, to see if it worked, because I didn't want to end up being disintegrated or something.

Me: What would you need a cloning machine for?

Murdoc: None of your business

I, naturally, assumed the worst. This is Murdoc I'm talking to after all.

Murdoc: Ah, so, anyway, the frogs ended up using their damned 'teamwork' to add each other on Facebook or something, and now there must be over 100 frogs up there.

Me: Anyway to get rid of them?

Murdoc: Simply use the OFF button, a simpleton could do it. The _simplest_ of simpletons could do it!

Me: 2D?

Murdoc: _Too simple_

__Murdoc twisted a knob and claimed that everything was done for. If that didn't work, he explained, he didn't know what would.

'_RIBBIT'_

__Murdoc: That should have worked. Well. Uh. Um. Go away. I'll come up with something 'cuz I always do.

I solemnly exited the Winnebago, and imagined if Russel knows anything about Murdoc's intelligence.

**Later**

Surprise, surprise! I found Russel in the kitchen! How most unusual! Okay, sarcasm time over, I consulted him on Murdoc's engineering skills.

Russel: Please, that fool's bluffing. He couldn't fix a ham sandwich. Yo, tell you what, I would take up the problem on my own if was you 'cuz he's too lazy and obsessed with the internet to do anytin' anytime soon.

Noodle: Your right. It almost makes me happy that Murdoc loves himself because no one else does.

Russel: I would love to help, but the _Cheezy Demon Cuts _convention is this evening, and you know I have to pay top dolla' for my subscription.

_So that was it. I would have to fix this problem on my own..._


End file.
